


When It Rains, It Pours

by anastiel



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is waiting at the bus stop in the rain when he meets Cas. It's the kind of meeting that could only happen in a romantic comedy, which in reality is kind of fitting if you think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains, It Pours

Dean hates the rain.

Okay, clarification he doesn't _hate_ the rain, he hates when the rain decides it wants to turn into a full on monsoon instead of a soft drizzle. Drizzles he can handle, monsoons? Not so much. He's been standing underneath the covered bus stop for about fifteen minute for his bus, which should shield him from the onslaught of water pouring down from the sky, except it's blowing at an angle so no matter where he stands, he get drenched. 

Yeah, what a great way to start his first week of classes. 

A few other college students are huddled underneath the covering with him. Dean doesn't know any of them and doesn't feel like meeting people today, he's in a shitty mood and if he tried to make conversation there's a 99% chance he might bite someone's head off. He presses up closer to the corner of the bus stop, pulling the hood of his windbreaker tighter around his face, mumbling curse words under his breath. 

He checks his watch; three minutes until the bus arrives. Three more minutes of hell.

A few more bodies crowd into the shelter, bumping and pressing up against Dean. There's a guy who has a dog, a big lab with a drool-y mouth and muddy feet that stands next to him. The dog eyes him with a wide teethy grin, then promptly plops his muddy paws onto Dean's knees. Dean tries, with no avail to move the dog, who seems damn determined to stand up on Dean and get his clothes dirty. He's about to give the owner a piece of his mind when a man with bright blue eyes and a just as blue umbrella to match walks over and ruffles the top of the dogs head. 

"Hey buddy, you look like you're enjoying the rain," the man says. Behind his umbrella, Dean can see the man's lips tip up into a little smile. Dean snorts despite himself. 

"He's muddy," Dean mutters under his breath. "And wet," Dean adds for good measure.  

"Well you would be too if you went running through mud puddles," the man replies. He releases the dog who obedient goes over to his owner and stands, wagging his tail and waiting for the bus just like the rest of them.

"What's your name?" the man asks Dean. 

"Dean, yours?" He tries to sound civil, but it comes out more clipped than he intends and Dean cringes. 

"Castiel, nice to meet you," he replies. 

"Yeah," Dean nods, he glances down at his watch. The bus will be here any minute now. 

"I'm sorry you're having a bad day, I hope it improves," Castiel says with that dumb little smile on his face. 

Dean looks up at him, really looks at him for the first time and suddenly gets caught in so much blue he forgets how to breathe. 

"Uh... I'm not having a bad day really, it's just... the rain," Dean answers, gesturing out at the downpour. 

Somehow this makes the man smile grow a little bigger, "Would you like to stand under my umbrella?"

Dean snorts, "Dude, you do realize that sounds like the lamest pick-up line ever?"

"It probably is, but did it work?" 

Oh. _Oh._

Dean blushes then, lips twitching, "I don't know... I think maybe you should buy me a coffee this afternoon and find out."

"I think that's a great idea. I get out of class at two, I can meet you at the coffee shop on campus at two-thirty?"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome," Dean replies with a bright, genuine smile. 

The bus comes up to the curb seconds later, screeching to a halt and sending a wave of water at those waiting. It misses Dean, only because at the last second Cas holds his umbrella out so it covers them both. Once the bus has come to a complete stop and people are beginning to get on, Dean stands up and gets under Cas's umbrella with him. 

On the bus they sit next to each other, bumping shoulders and acting like two blushing fourteen year olds. Castiel reaches over and grabs his hand half-way to campus, slotting their fingers together. It feels nice, real nice. Castiel gets off the bus first and gives Dean's hand a squeeze before he leaves, shooting a smile over his shoulder at Dean as he steps of the bus. 

Dean is left feeling more happy and excited for a date than he has in years. 

He normally hates the rain, but today gave him a change of heart. Now he kinda likes it. 


End file.
